1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high temperature furnaces and, in particular, to a high temperature furnace or oven of the type having a base or floor that can be moved into or out of the oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relatively large, high temperature furnaces are known and are used in a variety of industries, including, glass, ceramic and metallurgical industries or the like. Ovens or furnaces are often used for curing, heat treating or stress relieving objects placed in the oven and usually have a movable floor, which can be entirely removed from the oven. Usually the floor is mounted on wheels, which in turn are mounted on a track or tracks. When the oven door is open, the floor can be rolled out of the oven or furnace. Objects to be treated or processed in the furnace can then be placed on the floor and the floor can be rolled back into the furnace. The interior surfaces of the furnace or oven, including the floor are insulated to protect external areas of the furnace from the intense heat and also to conserve energy. It is important in the operation of such a furnace or oven that the joints between the floor and the rest of the oven, including the door, be sealed with insulation.
In some furnaces, this sealing relationship is accomplished by manually inserting insulation into the joint between the floor and the interior of the surface after the floor has been placed in the furnace and, subsequently manually removing the insulation when it is desired to remove the floor from the furnace. In another type of furnace, the floor is sealed by a sand trough. In another type of furnace, lower edges of side walls of the furnace are tapered to correspond with tapered upper edges of side walls on the floor. However, either the prior art furnaces do not achieve a satisfactory sealing arrangement, or the movement of the floor relative to the side walls causes abrasive wear or flattening of the insulation material, thereby greatly reducing its effective life or, because of the tight sealing relationship that is required, the furnace must be manufactured with a high degree of tolerance between different parts and is therefore too expensive, or, the sealing procedure is too time consuming or too complex.